Wishing for second chances
by Mrs Castile
Summary: Mia Rinaldi thought that the upcoming trip to a ski resort in Idaho would be a time she could finally relax and clear her head, but when love and jealousy collide on the slopes, winter break turns deadly...
1. Chapter 1

An: Okay so this takes place after my story F.T.D.A.H.H.E so Rose is back and Mia and Mason aren't together any more. I'm also sorry I couldn't get the new story up sooner it's because I was at camp and OMG Soooo fun we had snow ball fights, tramping, caving, mountain biking it was so adventurous.

* * *

My jaw literally hung open when I saw the inside of the ski resort it was amazingly beautiful and we'll be the ones getting to stay in it. I found my luggage and started carrying everything into my room. If I thought the lobby was amazing my room was better it was bigger then the dorms back at St Vladmirs. I stripped off my shoes and started running my toes through the fluffy carpet. There was a mini fridge a flat screen T.V and a huge bed I also got a balcony. I could stay here forever but I finally dragged my butt back into the cold and checked out the ski run it wasn't that exciting. I was just about to go back inside but something caught my eye.

Rose and Mason were doing dangerous moves down the mountain, going at super high speed, pretty soon they reached the bottom and I breathed a sigh of relief I didn't know I was so wound up. But I spoke to soon because they had their heads bent together and Mason started pointing to the side of the mountain where the ice was rough and Rose started shaking her head until finally she nodded and set off down the dangerous course. I was so scared that she was going to fall and break her neck but no she landed successfully. But I realised a bit too late that Mason was going to attempt the same thing. I watched him stiffly and then the worst happened he didn't do one of the moves Rose had as successfully and ended up rolling down the rest of the way. I let out a mini squeal but quickly composed myself and watched one of the ski resort staff yell at both of them. I was just glad he was alive although he seemed to have a bit of a limp. It's like he knew I was watching him and his eyes met mine once more. I looked away quickly and stormed angrily back inside. I decided to call my mom but I got her answering machine damn! I walked off towards the feeders and got a quick fix. My earlier anger came back when I saw Mason sitting by himself and he had a ice pack on his ankle. Thank god it was only his ankle. Then I realised what I was doing and stormed off again.

How could I have let myself feel like that, I promised myself I wouldn't care about him any more. I was walking blindly but stopped when I saw Rose and she was talking to Lord Ivashkov. Man he was damn cute! Roses head turned towards me as I got closer.

"Hey Mia," I glanced at both of them.

"Another guy?" I shriek.

"Mia this is Adrian Ivashkov." I didn't want anything to do with the crazy bitch but the Lord was too cute to pass up.

"Always a pleasure to meet a friend of Rose's especially a pretty one." He called me pretty! He was even handsomer up close.

"We aren't friends," I said angrily I didn't even want to be near her.

"Rose only hangs out with guys and psychopaths," My past resentment towards her showing in my voice

"Well," Adrian said. "Since I'n both a psychopath and a guy, that would explain why we're such good friends." Ugh! I want nothing to do with him any more he was practically drooling over Rose.

"You and I aren't friends either," She told him and he laughed.

"Always playing hard to get, huh?" Something in me snapped.

"She's not that hard to get," I said upset that he was paying more attention to her. "Just ask the guys at our school."

"Yeah, and you can ask the half about Mia. If you can do a favour for her, she'll do lots of favours for you." My face burned. Ugh! I HAVE NEVER HATED SOMEONE SO MUCH IN MY LIFE!

"Well at least I don't do them for free." I felt pretty good about that comeback.

"Are you done? it's past your bedtime and the grown ups would like to talk." I hated it when she used my childish looks against me. Time to pull out the big guns.

"Sure," I said with a smirk on my face. "I have better things to do anyway." I grabbed the door nob. "Her mom gave her that black eye you know." I smirked and left the room, she screws with me I'll screw her right back. But sadly my victory was short lived when I saw Lissa. She looked a lot happier since she started going out with Christian it made me angry that she was happy while I was suffering. Things in my life never seemed to work out like that. I was cursed.

I was practically fuming as I walked away from the site of them being lovey dovey. Maybe I'm just sour from what happened between me and Mason didn't work out because I was to chicken to tell anyone and eventually he got tired of the secrecy and that's when things spiralled down, we had heated arguments and there was a lot of bickering about stupid things. But we had some great times too, but I don't like thinking back to those times.

I walked past the room that Mason was in again and I back tracked. Maybe Rose won't be so lucky. I just got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Mason." This was the first time I've talked to him since the break up.

"Hey..." He said cautiously. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes.

"I saw Rose and Lord Ivashkov they looked pretty cozy. He was making the move on her and she didn't do anything to stop him." Okay maybe it was a stretch, but what has Rose ever done for me. The seed was planted. He looked jealous and angry but quickly masked his feelings. It made me kinda of mad and jealous because he was really into Rose.

I decided that I was going to bed. I was too exhausted from the flight. My body felt heavy so did my eyelids. I welcomed the soft and warmth of my bed. As soon as I hit my pillow. I was out cold. I had the dream again. _This time I was running through a dark forest trying to escape something but I can't remember what it was. I pause to take a deep gulp of air. Whatever I'm running from I hear it coming closer. I try to move my feet but I'm sinking. I hear leaves rustling near by, the thing is getting closer to me. I claw at the water that's trying to suffocate me. It's reaching my nose now. I'm drowning into-. _

I bolt up and sit straight on my bed. My clothing is stuck to me like a second layer of skin. I peel it away. So far I'm not having any fun on this trip, it just keeps getting worse before it gets better. Even though I'm covered in sweat, I'm shivering from the vividness of the dream. It shakes me to my core. I don't want to stay in this room any longer and go retrieve some clothes to put on. After I was happy with the outfit I was wearing.

I walked outside into the cold. The wind played with my hair. It was out so the strands were blowing everywhere. I made a mental note to tie it up tomorrow. As I was walking I saw Rose and Mason, they both still looked happy. My blood boiled again. They were walking close together. My plan obviously hadn't worked.

Then out of nowhere I see a snow ball smash right into Mason's face and heard someone say. 'it doesn't pay to be in love Ashford.' I felt a twinge of sadness. I knew that voice. It was Eddie. Just walk away Mia. I saw that they started having a full on snow ball fight. I needed to go through that way to get to the feeders. I sighed. I guess I'll have to walk through the cross fire. But my mind was somewhere else as I was walking and ended up getting pelted with a snowball and let me tell you that sucker hurt. I winced in pain. Mason stopped briefly and looked at me but then continued to pelt Eddie with snowballs. I walked inside feeling more miserable then ever.

My head was pounding. I hadn't gotten much sleep for the last few nights and I was hoping after a feed I would feel better, but the headache only got stronger. I took some aspirin, but it only helped a little. Maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt. But when I fell asleep my it was dreamless. I was awoken by someone knocking on my door, pulling me out of my deep slumber. I realised my small nap turned out to be not so small. I was still a little groggy, so I was shocked when I saw Guardian Petrov at the door. She looked grim, so I knew it was bad news it was written all over her face. The suspense was killing me.

"Miss Rinaldi I'm afraid I have some bad news." My heart sank at those words and started beating faster. My throat was dry and I kept swallowing but it didn't work. "Mia...I'm...I'm...afraid your mother...has been murder by a strigoi attack." My mind couldn't comprehend what she was saying. The world around me seemed to slow down. Alberta kept talking but I couldn't hear a word she was saying.

"Thank...you...can I be alone now." She stopped in mid sentence and nodded. I closed the door and the tears started flowing. My sobs racked through my whole body. I was numb and cold by the time. I had finished crying and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

So should I carry on? I love your feedback whether it's criticism or not. \(^-^)/ oxo


	2. Chapter 2

An:I am so sorry for the late update. I got pretty banged up from hockey I bruised my finger so I can't really type and took a hockey stick to the face. Now it's swollen on one side and I can't really see. :(

* * *

After Alberta had told me about what had happened, I stayed in my room for the rest of the trip. I was too depressed to see anyone. Not that I would be missed or anyone realised I wasn't there. I had talked to my dad after I had composed myself. He was in worse shape then me. I had always thought my parents would grow old together. I only cried that night Alberta broke the news to me. Now I was just feeling numb it just seemed so surreal to me. Just a few days ago I had been trying to get a hold of her what if I had talked to my Mom. I would be so much more depressed right now. And what about the nightmares I been having was it a sign that I could have stopped all of this from happening. It made me feel even more bad and sick to my stomach. I couldn't sleep or eat. I just stared at nothing. Till I finally had to drag my butt out of my room and attend some meeting that everyone was going to. I threw on a pair of jeans, with my comfy hoodie and made my way to the meeting.

My suspicion was right this was like every other stupid event where people talked about stupid things. I slumped in my seat. But then Tasha Ozera started saying that moroi should learn how to defend themselves. I sat up a bit straighter. Could this be the answer I was looking for, learn how to defend myself. I wonder what I could do with water. With every word she said the hope got bigger it was bubbling inside of me, giving me something to do, a distraction. I will avenge my mothers death. To prove her point Tasha Ozera set the sweater of some royal guys sweater on fire. That's when chaos broke out. Everyone was yelling at one another. People who shared Tasha's view and people who didn't all yelling at each other. I was on my way out when Mason stepped in front of me.

"Hey." He said looking at his shoe. "I heard about your mother...Mia I'm sorry." He looked up at me. His eyes were the same pretty blue.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I-I just know this is hard on you." He stuttered. I remembered her smiling face, the way she looked into my fathers eyes adoringly. I felt my eyes watering.

"Thanks." I sighed. He nodded.

"Uh are...are you ok?" He said softly. I shook my head and the tears started streaming down my face. "Come lets get you out of here." He lead me into the quiet hallway and pulled me into his embrace. His scent was familiar as was his touch. All the feelings I had been bottling for the last few days just bursts out. I just can't stop the tears. I don't know how long we had been standing in the hallway for when I finally stopped crying.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I sniffled. He gave a sympathetic smile.

"It's ok I know your probably going through a rough time. I can't even imagine what you must feel like." I was glad he didn't say I know how you feel. Because nobody could ever know how I felt. It was like I was empty and hollow. I was broken. Lissa and Eddie came in shortly afterwards.

"Hey Mason-." She immediately cuts herself off when she see's that I have been crying. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I wish she had something to interrupt. But sadly there was nothing going on Mason was just being a nice guy as usual and seeing if I was ok.

"Oh...you weren't interrupting anything." I said looking at the floor.

"Oh um...okay...um would you um like to join us."

"Sure I said." I was just about wipe my nose on the sleeve of my sweater when Eddie gives me a hanky. I shot him a grateful look. He gives me a sympathetic smile in return. We all start walking out of the room. Lissa, Mason and Eddie were talking amongst themselves and tried to include me in, but I felt as if I didn't fit in. As we were walking we saw Rose and she was with Adrian again. He had his arm around her. Mason did not look happy. Why does she doing this to him. I thought angrily. Does she not see what a great guy she has right in front of her.

"There you are!" Lissa said to Rose. She steps out of his hold.

"Hey guys, Adrian invited us to go swimming." Poor Mase. I thought. I ended up being invited to the pools with them. I only agreed to go because Mason had talked about taking down strigoi's. He wanted revenge like me. Adrian lead us down a flight of stairs before we reached our destination. It was really flash. But of course it would be, it was used by royals. They had mineral pools and steaming hot spa's. It was like a decked out cave. Mason kept telling me more about hunting strigoi's. I got more excited with every word. I wanted to do this I had to do this. We both slipped into the spa the water was hot, but relaxing. I felt my muscles loosen up. Rose interrupted our conversation.

"What are you talking about?"

"The meeting." Mason said excitedly. He wanted this just as bad as I did.

"Your boyfriend wants to lead an army against the strigoi." The boyfriend comment hurt. Especially since we use to go out. I missed him.

"Hey it was your aunt who suggested it." He had point.

"She only said we should find the strigoi before they find us again. She wasn't pushing novices fighting. That was Monica Szelsky." Christian had a point too. We all started arguing amongst each other. Rose was totally against it saying that the Mason wasn't ready. She asked how the Moroi were gonna defend themselves. That's when I spoke up.

"With magic." I said with hope in my eyes and voice. Nobody said anything for a while and then finally Rose spoke up.

"I suppose. But...I don't know much about that." And then they switched back to the strigoi debate. I listened intently to what they were saying. Hanging on every word Mason said.

Rose had gotten out of the pool. Mason realised shortly after that she was missing and went to look for her. I sighed. Christian and Lissa were giving each other a in love look which left me to make conversation with Eddie.

"So..."

"So..." He said back and I Mia Rinaldi laughed after a days of being depressed. I don't know why but it was just so funny.

"Um...are..are you okay.." He probably thought I was the most psychopathic person right now.

"Yeah," I said clutching my sides. "I don't know why but the was just so funny." He continued to give me a weirded out look. Lissa went to look for Rose. Christian tried to make conversation as well but nobody was really in the mood. So we decided to find Lissa and Rose. When we found them Christian and Mason didn't look happy. Both girls were sitting very close to Adrian.

"We're getting ready to leave." Christian said.

"Okay. Ready?" She asked Rose. She nodded mumbled something to Adrian and started walking off. Everyone was walking up ahead. So I was left with Rose.

"I..I'm really sorry about what happened." That surprised me coming from Rose.

"You don't have to act like you care, Rose." I knew she was just delighted to see me miserable and worn down for a change.

"No, no. I mean it's horrible...I'm so sorry." Why does everyone keep apologising to me. She asked me a few more questions but just gave up after a while. But then I asked her about the fight I saw her break up and if water was a useful element but she was a total bitch and said it wasn't useful at all. I spoke my thoughts for a change.

"Your a real bitch you know that?"

"I'm just telling you the truth." She said. Which made me angry.

"Well let me tell _you_ the truth. You're a total idiot when it comes to guys. Mason's great one of the nicest guys I know- and you don't even notice! He'd do anything for you, and you were throwing yourself at Adrian Ivashkov." I took a deep breath and made sure Mason hadn't overheard what I had just said about him. I realised how that might have sound like I might like him. great. I bitterly thought.

* * *

Sorry for the late U.D again. I was thinking of making this a Mia and Eddie thing after the painful scene I will have to write about Mason's death :'( what do you think bad or good?


	3. Chapter 3

An: It's my birthday tomorrow! whoop, whoop! I'm gonna be old :(

* * *

I flopped down on my bed face first. Why couldn't I just get over Mason. I groaned to myself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ My head screamed at me. I was such a bitch to Rose about Mason telling her she didn't realise what a great guy he was when I was the stupid one who let go of the great guy. Somewhere in my thoughts I drifted off to sleep and for the first time it was dreamless; Which I was grateful for. I felt like I slept for days, like I was dead to the world. But then a knock brought me out of my slumber. I rubbed my eyes. Thinking I imagined the knock. But then I heard the thud on my door again. _Who would come and see me? _I thought. I stumbled over to my door. I open it and look into those blues eyes I love so much.

"Mason.." I breathe. "What...what are you doing here?" Sorry you've got the wrong room this. I'm not Rose. I thought bitterly.

"I'm going to Spokane do you wanna come withs?" I stared at him shocked. Then looked down at my bunny Pyjamas.

"Like this...?" I asked confused. He laughed. God I missed his laugh.

"No get changed first." I blushed feeling stupid.

"Yeah right change of course." I mumbled. Wanting to hit my head against a wall. "You..you can come in if you want?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded and stepped inside. I went rummaging through my suitcase and pulled out, Some old pair of jeans, a pair of sneakers and took them into the bathroom to get changed. Mason sat on my bed and looked troubled about something.

"You..you okay Maosn?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped up at me like he just realised I was in here.

"Yeah fine." He mumbled. "Oh your ready lets go find Eddie." I tried not to giggle at Mason's rhyming sentence.

"Ok lets go." I said grabbing my jacket and the key to my room. We walked around together for a bit. I couldn't help but look at him from the side of my eye. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets. But his mind was elsewhere I could tell. I caught him glancing at me and like and Idiot I blushed and looked away. _Come on Eddie where are you? Please save me before I make myself look more like an ass in front of Mason. _I thought. It looks like her prayers have been answered. We found him at the breakfast line.

"Hey guys!" Eddie greeted us with smiles. "I know that face, you have a plan!" Eddie groaned at Mason. I couldn't help but smile at how well they knew each other. Mason tried to look offended but ended up laughing. It felt like old times.

"You my friend know me too well." Mason said slinging an arm around Eddie's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah get to the point. Mase flattery is not going to get you anywhere." I started laughing. Mason huffed.

"Fine me and Mia are going to Spokane to hunt strigois." Eddie took this in with eyes wide.

"Are you serious man!" I couldn't decide if Eddie was in or out too early to tell.

"Come on we only have a few more months till graduation." Eddie sighed and defeat.

"You know I can't say no to you." Mason slapped Eddie on the back.

"Thanks buddy." Mason and Eddie started hashing out a plan and I listened intently. I got so caught up with the idea that I didn't even realise the closeness of me and Mason and how my arm tingled when his arm brushed against mine. I quickly pulled it back and acted like nothing had happen. But he kept talking like he didn't even realise that his arm had brushed mine. I sighed.

"You ready?" Eddie asked me. I wasn't paying attention so I didn't really know what I was suppose to be ready for.

"Sorry?" I asked. "What did you say?"

"Are...you." He said slowly. "Ready to..use.. compulsion?"

"Oh yeah lets do this!" I felt a zealous to kill every strigoi that comes in our path. We walked up to the guy who was guarding the gate, he had a friendly expression at first not expecting to see a bunch of novices and a moroi come his way. I took a deep breath and made eye contact.

"You will let us out of the front gate won't you?" I said concentrating. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my head.

"Why..woul-." I breathed and tried harder.

"You will won't you?" I said really concentrating. I felt sweat slide down my neck. He got a dopey expression.

"O-of...of course." I sighed. All the energy had been drained out of me. He lifted the gate and we were on our way to kill an army of strigois. I hope we weren't walking for too long all that compulsion had drained my energy levels to a low.

"Hey," Mason touched my arm gently. "That was amazing." I swelled under his compliment.

"Thanks." I said. Mason walked in front of me, while Eddie walked behind. I think it was some sort of guardian technique. But then again how would I know I'm not royal, I wouldn't get a guardian. I thought bitterly. It was still early in the morning so the sun wasn't so bad but I knew it was helping my energy levels. I suddenly felt woozy and the world started spinning. I staggered a bit. Then it felt as if my legs were made of jelly. I was going to fall if a strong pair of arms hadn't caught me. My breathing was heavy and the sweat was dampening my clothes. The world stop spinning for a bit. I looked up to see Eddie looking at me in concern.

"Mia are you okay?" His face was blurry and his words echoed. I shook my head. "Sit down." He ordered me. I did as I was told he helped me to the side of the road and set me down. Mason kept walking he hadn't realised their was a problem. "Mase! Stop!" Mason turned around and saw us at the side of the road and came rushing over to us.

"What happened?" He asked. The words were still echoing.

"I dunno she looks as if she's going to pass out." Mason took of his jacket, folded it and place it on the ground.

"Mia lie down." I realised I was killing time the guardians might find us any second. I shook my head again.

"Look we can't have you passing out so lie down." I sighed and lay down on the jacket. "Did you have breakfast this morning." I shook my head. Eddie and Mason passed a look to each other. Eddie took of his bag and handed me some water and a granola bar. I chugged down the water gratefully, and things started to clear up. Eddie and Mason came into focus.

"Thanks...I feel a lot better now." I said getting up. But Mason pushed me right back down again.

"Oh no you don't rest and then we'll continue."

"Bu-." I tried to protest.

"I'm not having it now eat up." I grumbled a bit more and polished the granola bar off. I hadn't realised that I was so hungry. Then I lay back down. We had gotten an early start so maybe they hadn't realised their were students missing. I thought. I close my eyes for a little while and the next thing I know I'm being shaken awake.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." I rub my eyes and stare at Eddie. Oh my god I had fallen asleep in front of two guys on the side of the road what would people who had passed by thought? I groaned inwardly. They probably thought I was being ganged raped or that these two goons were kidnapping a girl way to not draw attention to ourselves. I thought. "How are you feeling?" Eddie asks. I blush.

"Much better." I get up and start brushing myself off. He nodded. Mason sat on the side of the road staring at us. I blush under his gaze as well and look away. "We should get moving." I pick up Mason's jacket, hand the water bottle back to Eddie and walk up to Mason. "Here." I held out his jacket to him. It reminds me of the time he caught me sneaking out in the cold in only my P.J's and he let me have his jacket.

"Thanks." He mumbles and I know he was thinking of the same thing by the way he was looking at the jacket and then me. I start walking without them but then stop because I have no clue which way to go. Mason starts leading again and we fall back into our pattern. Spokane here we come. I thought.

* * *

I only got one review for my last chapter :( do you guys not like it?


End file.
